


I'm Probably The Best Legend

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Canon Dialogue, Crying, Face Punching, Fights, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Rampart makes a comment that rubs still-mourning Mirage the wrong way.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 20





	I'm Probably The Best Legend

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this voice line in-game today and thought, "Oh boy, that would set Mirage off." So I wrote it.

They were trying something new today: everyone had to launch at the same time. Where they went from there was dealer’s choice, but the initial drop was right over the fragments.

Mirage was on a team with Rampart and Wraith. One of Crypto’s necklaces hung around his neck, a tribute to the hacker.

Since coming out to Rampart, he’d been better. The rocket mattered less (though Mirage still monitored Hammond’s code) and he wasn’t drinking his life away. The trickster was genuinely improving.

The dropship stopped above Fragments East and West. They’d agreed on East as their drop point. The klaxon sounded, and the trio of misfits jumped.

Wraith was to Mirage’s left, Rampart to his right. They streaked toward one of the buildings, jetpacks rushing in their ears.

“Mates, can I make a bold claim?” Rampart shouted through their headsets. Mirage nodded, smirking. “I’m not one for bragging, but I’m probably the best Legend ever to set foot in these games.”

For a moment, it didn’t set in. For a moment, Mirage told himself hitting women was wrong. But then his jaw set and he cracked his neck.

He dove to the right, tackling Rampart out of the air. They plummeted toward concrete, jetpacks squealing in annoyance. As the ground got closer and closer, Mirage started throwing punches.

Wraith dove after them, shouting into her headset. Bangalore, Gibraltar, and Lifeline saw what was happening and followed.

The jetpacks stopped them from cracking their skulls, not that Mirage seemed to notice. He continued punching Rampart, shouting angry nonsense. She managed to dodge a few hits, but not all of them.

“Elliott!” Wraith landed and rushed up to him. Mirage didn’t hear her.

“You are  _ not  _ the best Legend!” he shouted, fist colliding with the bridge of Rampart’s nose. She finally let out a scream of pain, blood gushing onto Mirage’s hand.

Lifeline rushed over, D.O.C. right behind her. Wraith pulled Mirage off of Rampart, the trickster kicking and screaming.

“You will NEVER be great!” he screamed, flailing in his friend’s arms. “The best Legend we’ve ever had was Crypto, and now he’s gone!” Everything went silent; even the birds seemed to know something was up. Hot tears streamed down Mirage’s face, his cheeks puffy and red. He started to sob, letting his knees buckle.

Bangalore muttered something to Wraith. It was passed on to Lifeline as she examined Rampart. A needle punctured Mirage’s arm and he fell asleep.

Rampart’s nose was broken in at least two places. Lifeline told Bangalore this and she radioed it in. That day’s match was stopped, the rest postponed indefinitely.

Mirage woke up with a splitting headache; a combination of stress and the fall. Wraith was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.

“You told me you were alright.” She sounded more worried then upset. Mirage blinked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I honestly thought I was.” His eyes suddenly widened. “God, I didn’t kill Gearhead, did I?”

“She has to get reconstructive nose surgery, but Lifeline says she’ll live.” Mirage leaned back onto the bed and shut his eyes.

“I’m an idiot.” He laughed, staring up at the ceiling. “That’s what he said to me, you know. ‘Don’t be an idiot.’ And I told him I wasn’t.” Mirage closed his eyes again, a new wave of tears washing over him. “I love him so much.”

“He knows.” Wraith walked to the foot of the bed and kneeled. “Wherever Crypto is, he knows.” Mirage smiled.

“Thanks for putting up with me.”

“No problem.” He reached out and squeezed her hand. With his free thumb, Mirage slowly rubbed Crypto’s necklace.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend for the idiot thing to happen. I just saw what I had written and went, "Right, the Season 3 trailer."


End file.
